Say what?
by Anima's Illusions
Summary: A new girl comes to raira acdemy and some strange things happens her. On top of that she seems to come between two infamous people as well. Hints of Shizaya
1. Chapter 1: New Student

_**A/N: Not sure how this is going to turn out, hope you enjoy….oh! my disclaimer, sadly I do not own Durarara **_

'_Another day'_ Mikado thought to himself.

Well another semi normal day being at Raira Academy had become another part his life, being with Anri and Masaomi had become another normal aspect of his life too.

"Hey did you hear about the new kid?" Masaomi asked; I had heard something's but not much but he kept talking.

"With all this, she has to be bodacious, yes sweetly hot"

"Masaomi, how do you know? She might not be a she."

"I don't know but I hear that she is pretty cool"

Just as class has started the door had slid open, and revealed a girl, "Hello" she said, and then proceeded to the empty seat behind Mikado.

No one said anything to her, though some of the guys stared at her, I glanced back and she just smiled at me and looked out the window, like she had no care in the world.

At the end of the school day they saw her, Masaomi saw this as an opening by introducing his self.

"Hey beautiful, what brings you to Ikebukuro?"

She only gave him a small half smile and tilted her head towards Anri and Mikado. But Masaomi proceeded to flirt with her.

"Your new around here right, we can show you around love or if you prefer a more private tour"

"Ikebukuro is my home town, so I'm good, but thanks" As she was walking away she waved, "See ya tomorrow"

"Yo beautiful! I didn't think I caught your name" he yelled after her

"It's Talin"

Shizuo was just walking around, Tom said they were done for today, so he didn't really have anything to day.

It was night already and he didn't care, sitting near the water fountain, taking out another cigarette out of box he lit it.

After taking a long hard puff of the cancer stick he sighed.

He didn't even noticed Celty in front of him until the PDA screen was right in his face.

_[Hey Shizuo are you okay?]_

"Oh hey Celty, yeah I'm alright"

_[You looked like you were really in thought]_

"Not really_"_

_[Oh…]_

A sharp scream pierced his ears, _[I should go]_

"I'm coming with ya" He finished off his cigarette and went with Celty to see what the scream was about.


	2. Chapter 2: Never got Your last name

_**A/N: I'm sorry that I'm just now getting this chapter out I've been really busy but I doubt you want to hear that**_

As soon as they got there they saw a group of guys and a girl that was pushed up against the wall.

"Hey! What that hell do you think your doing?"

None of the guys answer him so he took it upon his self to kick there asses, before one of the guys could run off with the girl Celty was standing in his way.

"Move and I'll cut her into bits"

"Pathetic dog" the jerk looked down at the girl

"What did you just call me?"

Blood dripping from her mouth and right side of her stomach she managed to make a half smile then went back to a frown.

"I'm not repeating myself"

She stomped his foot as hard as she could and gave him a kick to the face, one of the guys that lucky had gotten away from Shizuo saw what the girl did.

"You bitch!"

She turned around to see the guy stuck in some mysterious black stuff.

"What is this? Dude I can't move"

Shizuo up rooted a sign and sent those jerks flying over the city.

_**Taro Tanaka has enter the chat room**_

_Taro Tanaka: Hello everyone_

_Setton: Hey _

_Kanra: What's up!_

_Saika: Um hi_

_Kanra: Did you hear about this group of guys getting arrested after flying over Ikebukuro?_

_Taro Tanaka: Flying?_

_Setton: Maybe they had it coming_

_Saika: Or at the wrong place at the wrong time_

_Kanra: Or they pissed off Shizuo Heiwajima_

_Taro Tanaka: Not good_

_Saika: I have to go, goodnight_

_Taro Tanaka: Goodnight_

_Setton: Bye_

_Kanra: See ya_

_**Saika has left the chat room**_

_Taro Tanaka: I'm going too_

_Setton: Goodnight_

_Kanra: Bye!_

_**Taro Tanaka has left the chat room**_

_**Setton has left the chat room**_

_Kanra: HEY!_

_Kanra: You guys left me!_

_**Kanra has left the chat room**_

"Celty what's wrong?" Shinra asked her, even though she didn't have a head, he had an uncanny way of knowing whatshe was feeling.

She typed away on her PDA

_[I'm just wondering if that girl is okay]_

"Don't worry she'll be fine, Shizuo did take her to the hospital"

_[She was unconscious and bleeding]_

"Celty I'm sure she's fine"

_[Okay]_

_**When Mikado met up with Anri and Masaomi **_

"Hey have you guys seen beautiful?" Anri and Mikado glanced at each other;"you know talented Talin"

"When did you come up with that Masaomi?" Mikado asked, "a few seconds ago" smiling widely, proud of the name he had give the new girl he flirted with.

When class started the other students were whispering but Mikado wasn't paying any attention. _'Where is Talin? She only showed up for her first day'_ Mikado was in thought for the whole school day.

"Yo Mikado!"

"Huh?"

"Let's go" Masaomi snapped his friend out of his thoughts and they along with Anri left; "hotty didn't come to school today" Mikado watched his friend act sad about the new girl not coming to school. "I heard that she's in the hospital" Anri said quietly, "I was thinking about going to see her since she might not have any friends"

"That's a good idea! I can't see it now a lonely dame bored out of her mind waiting for someone to save her" Masaomi exclaimed. "We should stop by at least" Mikado agreed; "aw Mikado have you delevoped something for the black hair dame?"

Masaomi that would make his friend embarrassed and he was right Mikado face was pink as a pig.

Izaya was standing on the corner waiting for Shizuo as bored as he was the only fun thing to do was to play with Shizuo.

'_There he is'_

"Shizu-chan" he yelled when Shizuo looked he saw Izaya with a wide smile on his face.

'_Damn flea' _

Shizuo grabbed a sign that was nearest at the time, growling before his voice boomed

"IIZZZAAAAAYYYAAAA!"

Izaya was ready flicking his blade open, oh yes he was ready for some fun. Anticipating the first swing of the sign, he dodged the sign wit ease.

"Shizu-chan I haven't seen you since yesterday and this is how you treat me?"

"Don't call me that you damn flea!"

Izaya managed to get close enough to Shizuo's face, "Why ya gotta be so mean Shizu-chan?"

He took off in a sprint, vending machines and street signs flying through the air,

and Shizuo was hot on his tail, letting out another thunderously roar.

"Catch me if you can Shizu-chan!" Izaya was always a fan of a good chase; he particularly loved being chased by Shizuo"

"IIZZAAAYYYAAA!"

_**Knocks on door**_

"It's open"

"Well hello beautiful" Masaomi greeted her, along with Mikado and Anri.

"You guys didn't have to come; you don't even know me that well"

'_Did she not want us to come'_ Mikado thought to his self

"We heard what happened, so we wanted to see if you were alright" Anri told her

"Thank you"

Masaomi was the closest one to her, "Were you scared?"

The girl made a half smile, "No, I've seen worst in Russia"

Mikado tried to change the subject, "Your Russian?"

"Nope, but you can say I am I don't mind" staring out the window, she continued talking, "I use to live here in Ikebukuro" she said with a smile.

"Didn't get your names yesterday?"

"My love, I'm Masaomi Kida"

"I-I'm Anri Sonohara"

"Mikado Ryugamine"

"Nice to meet you all, it's a funny way of meeting, with me in a hospital"

They all laughed, then Masaomi asked "You never mentioned your last name"

"My name is Talin Heiwajima"

"Is Shizuo your brother?" Mikado asked, she tilted her head, Masaomi covered his mouth.

"We have to be going now, see ya"

"See ya"

_**After the three left the room she was in at the hospital**_

'_What was that about? But they're cool' _she thought to herself before she had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Whoa! She caught that!

_**Talin's P.o.v.**_

Wasn't much to it, after a few days in staying the hospital they released me, not much of a fan of that place. And since I was out walking around and really didn't want to go home.

"IIZZZAAAYYAAA!"

I turned around to see a vending machine being hurled at me; it was no use for me to move out of the way, it wasn't enough time.

"Are you alright?"

"Whoa!"

I heard behind me, this wasn't good at all, not for me anyway. I had no choice but to catch the thing, but at the cost my wrist which was now aching; as I set the thing down on the ground. "So there is someone out there who might match to Shizu-chan's strength" His voice was now in my ear, when I turned around to him, I hear someone yelling his name. I had to move, I moved into a near by alley way and watched him run away from the blonde man.

As soon as they were gone I decided to move out of the alley, I wasn't really paying any attention to anything, I ended up on my ass.

'_What the'_

I looked up to see a tall guy, "Sorry"

"Its okay, come in and have some sushi"

That's when I noticed he was Russian, as I got up I thought back to days when I was in Russia, he reminded me of a friend of mine, well he was older than I but then again I wasn't big on making friend's.

And then it hit me, "Simon?" I asked, he looked down, wondering who I was, "you may not remember me but my name is Talin"

I didn't get to say thing else, I found myself being hugged by the huge guy; he put me down, "What brings you here?"

"School, and well I got tired of being shipped to different places"

"Ah"

"Shall we go inside, I hear sushi's very good here" We both walked inside, soon as I sat down I felt better.

'_Finally someone I know'_

"Hey, Tom what are we doing here?"

I heard someone say I looked over to see who it was, although I still didn't know anyone here.

"It's a good place to eat and besides we need to talk"

"About"

'_That was the guy from earlier, the one that threw that vending machine at that guy that almost hit me'_

Simon brought me milk instead of tea, he remembered, milk was the thing I drink most, turning around to give a warm smile, "Thank you"

Tempted to speak in Russian, but I didn't, that would just make me look weird so I had to resist it.

Another conversation was going on "Erika stop reading those things for a minute and eat"

"Fine, but this will not stop the love that burns within"

'_Well that was weird'_

Enjoying the sushi happily, like a little kid in a candy store.

"You almost hit someone today"

"But I didn't"

"Shizuo, you know…"

The blonde cut him off, "yeah yeah I know, listen I'm out of here"

"WOA!"

"Cant believe she caught that, I mean it's a vending machine"

It was the other group from earlier, I didn't even want to look, and I felt my self tense up.

'_Crap their talking about me'_

Good thing I finished my meal, finishing off my milk I listen in one more time to see where their conversation was headed.

"Hey guys what are you watching"

"A video that was shot earlier today" the girl that was reading a manga or something answered the dread head.

"Oh, can I watch?"

"Sure"

"Whoa, see Shizuo this is what I'm talking about"

"Huh?"

The blonde was watching the video on the others phone, "Tom you didn't tell me I could've hit a girl"

"Good thing she caught it"

"Dotachin is right"

'_I've heard enough'_

_**After Talin left**_

"What girl can catch that?" Saburo asked

No one could really answer him, Tom turned around to see Shizuo leaving with a lighting cigarette in his mouth.

Looking up at the sky Shizuo wondered, _'there was no doubt about it'_ she looked like the girl he had saved a few nights ago but he wasn't sure.

_**Ten minutes of Shizuo just walking he ended up at Shinra's **_

"Shizuo what an unexpected visit" Shinra greeted him

"Uh hey Shinra hey Celty"

Celty waved then typed on her PDA

_[What are you doing here?]_

"There's a video going around, bout what happened earlier and well"

As he was talking Celty had brought her laptop into the living room

_[Found it]_

The three watched the video together

"She caught that" Shinra said in disbelief, his glasses falling off his face

_[Shizuo, isn't that the girl that you ran to the hospital]_

"Maybe" he wasn't completely sure but she did look familiar

For someone to catch something Shizuo threw was impossible, I mean someone could possibly be kill by that.

"That's remarkable for someone her size and stature" the underground doctor said putting his glasses back on, "she saved Izaya that time for sure"

'_She saved that damn flea; it would've squashed him, damn'_

"_Damn it all"_

Shinra and Celty looked up to see an angry Shizuo, "See ya later" he said as he left out the door.

_**Shizuo takes a bit of a walk before he goes home**_

"Lets see, aw no one's on" Izaya stared at his computer, no one was in the chat room and he had already messed with Shizu-chan, thinking about Shizuo.

'_Who was that girl who saved my ass?'_

He'll get his answers one way or another and next time he'd be ready, but as of now he was quiet bored.

'_Namie is gone for the day, I'm so bored'_

He checked blogs to see if anything was going on, of course he knew what was going on but it would be fun to check.

"What?"

Most people were talking about the video that was going around, someone that could possibly go toe to toe with Shizu-chan made him mad, and he didn't like it after all Shizuo was his.

"Who is this girl?"

_**Kanra has entered the chat room**_

_Kanra: Heyyyy! What's up?_

_Taro Tanaka: Hello Kanra_

_Setton: Hey _

_Kanra: Where's Saika?_

_Setton: I don't know_

_Kanra: Hey… did you hear?_

_Taro Tanaka: About what?_

_Kanra: about the video that's going around _

_Setton: Oh, I've seen it_

_**Saika has entered the chat room**_

_Saika: Hello_

_Kanra: hey_

_Setton: Hey_

_Taro Tanaka: Hey Saika_

_Taro Tanaka: Have you seen the video?_

_Saika: what?_

_Kanra: There's this girl in the video that catches a vending machine thrown by Shizuo Heiwajima_

_Setton: Yeah_

_Taro Tanaka: That's amazing_

_Kanra: they say that no one has a clue that this girl is_

_Setton: Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know_

_Saika: it's still amazing to do something like that_

_Kanra: What if she didn't catch it_

_Setton: Don't think like that_

_Taro Tanaka: I agree with Setton_

_Saika: That's mean Kanra_

_Kanra: I'm just saying, who's really that strong anyway_

_Taro Tanaka: It's late, I should be going_

_Saika: Me too_

_Kanra: Night_

_Setton: Bye_

_Saika: Goodnight_

_Taro Tanaka: See ya later_

_**Taro Tanaka has left the chat room**_

_**Saika has left the chat room**_

_Kanra: Well Setton looks like it's just me and you_

_Setton: I actually have to go too_

_Kanra: Come on!_

_Kanra: Goodnight_

_**Setton has left the chat room**_


	4. Chapter 4:Yea I said your littler sister

Mikado, Anri and Masaomi were walking to school, _'Everyone is talking about the video today'_

One thing Mikado failed to realize was he stopped walking, and there he stood

"Hey Mikado, stop day dreaming about Anri" Masaomi yelled to him, they were far ahead of him.

"Wha!? I- I wasn't doing that"

"So what was it you were doing?"

Masaomi had a habit of teasing Mikado, well it wasn't a habit it was a daily thing, Mikado didn't know what to call it, and it was just Masaomi being Masaomi.

"W-well you know how everyone been talking about that video?"

"Yeah"

"Well…" his phone was ringing, so was Masaomi's and Anri's

They opened their phones, someone had sent them the video, "That's impossible"

"Well it happened"

Mikado had to give it to Masaomi, it happens but the catching a vending machine was something he would never do, and he would get squashed.

"Hey" they turned around to see Talin, "Yo beautiful" Masaomi replied, the girl smirked but gave it no thought.

She looked over Anri's shoulder then looked back, "Watching that video, huh?"

"Um yeah"

"Have you seen it" Mikado asked without thinking, "No, I was there"

"Was it awesome!?" Masaomi looked like he was all in her face but she wasn't mad about it, she looked back behind her.

'_Did she think someone was following her?'_

"I have to go, see ya around and Anri, Mikado Thanks for the notes and flowers"

She walked off, then turned around, "Masaomi, thanks for the laughs" the she was gone.

_**Ten minutes of Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri walking around after school**_

"See ya later" Anri said she had to go, Masaomi and Mikado could hang now, they weren't sure about what they were going to do but they'll figure it out.

_**Talin's P.o.v. **_

I really didn't want to go home, risking the fact to be noticed I walked around anyway, I was on video someone's bound to notice that it's me.

Not paying attention I walked into a store, and then I realized that I walked in a manga store filled with otaku's.

I was low on manga to read anyway so I decided to check it out.

Looking through manga's I finally found some I liked and bought them, manga's had away to make me happy. I started to read one of my newest manga's

"That's a good one"

I heard, the voice came from beside me, I had no clue who the heck this guy was, "I heard, it seems good but I just started reading it"

"I know what you mean"

'_Okay who the hell is this guy; he's kinda freaking me out'_

"Walker I found it!"

'_That weird chic from last night'_

"It's the newest one!"

This chic is way too happy, but I noticed that I had the same one, I looked at the manga in her other hand and almost gasped, she had to be boys love fan.

She turned to look at me as I was putting my book I had in my hand with the other manga's I had bought in my bag.

"You're a fujoshi[1] too!... I'm Erika"

I couldn't just stare at her; I wanted to run away from the both of them, "Uh yeah"

"That's so cool" She was hugging the crap out of me, "Uh its Erika, right?"

"Yeah"

"You're squeezing too hard"

"Oh sorry"

"It's fine"

She was just smiling at me and it was freaking me out, so was the other guy, "Who are you?"

"Walker"

"That's cool, I'm Talin, nice meeting you"

"Hey Walker, Erika you ready to go"

Two guys came around the corner, "Yep" Erika squeaked, this girl is weird, no beyond weird.

She grabbed me again and I didn't want to break her arm so I stayed in her arms, it was uncomfortable.

"Oh these are my friends Saburo and Kyohei, but I call him Dotachin"

"Uh hi"

"Hey you look familiar" Saburo was talking to me, man I'm screwed, "I haven't met you before"

"I know you, you caught that vending machine"

"Oh that, well yeah"

"WHOA!" Erika interrupted, but I continued, "I kinda had to, between catching it and getting hit, I would rather have caught it" I said scratching my head.

"I should be going, I have to new things to read, See ya around"

Good thing to get away at the moment, I was getting pretty hungry but I didn't feel like stopping anywhere, maybe I'll walk around for a bit.

_**Talin takes a walk around trying to decide what she was going to do.**_

_**Later on **_

"Did you hear Yuuhei Hanejima's in town"

Some fan girl said, Shizuo over heard the fan girls talking about his brother

'_Wonder why he's here'_

_[Shizuo are you okay]_

"Huh? Oh Hey Celty, yea just thinking you know"

_[Shinra wants you to come over later]_

"Why?"

_[I'm not sure, he wouldn't tell me, but I think you should come]_

"Sure"

_[Be careful, Kay]_

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind"

And with that Celty was off, Shizuo stood there for a good few minutes,_ 'where did she come from? I must have been in deep thought.' _He wasn't paying much attention to anything at the moment, then his phone rang, "Yeah"

"Oh hey Tom"

"Okay, I'll meet you there"

***hangs up***

Izaya was just walking around looking for Shizuo; he now had nothing to do as of right now. _'Has Shizu-chan walked home already?'_

"No he couldn't" he answered his self out loud, snickering at the fact of Shizuo going home like a lonely school girl. He still wanted to mess with the blonde after all it was fun.

He didn't find Shizuo but he found someone else to play with at the moment.

"This is Yuuhei Hanejima here; back in the most exciting place in the world my home town"

"Now let's find some cute couples!"

'_So he was here to work'_

Shizuo thought to his self, as he watched his brother work, since Kasuka was here some things were more than average around here, all Shizuo and Tom could hear was Yuuhei's fan girls.

They watched on, then "Hey watch it ass hole" some dude hit Shizuo and had the nerve to call him the asshole, "Asshole? Who you calling asshole dumb ass?" The guy stood up and then he realized who he was talking to, "Oh shit" he start to run away, too bad he didn't get anywhere, Shizuo sent him flying with a stop sign. "What the hell" the camera man yelled, where'd the hell did he come from, this guy had come out of no where, this guy was flying, on a crash course to the ground maybe even hell, you never know.

**Back to our devilish friend Izaya**

Izaya saw who he was after now, he past them and the grabbed her wrist, she didn't even turn around. "Let go of me"

"What if I don't?"

"You'll pay"

"What you're going to throw me or something just like that vending machine"

He felt the girl hand tense up, that was something that made him smile; he was going to make the girl squirm.

"No, I can't do that no, sense we're on camera"

'_You just got lucky' _she thought to her self before Izaya responded to her statement.

"What?"

"Did you forget Yuuhei is here to find the cutest couples?"

'_I have to admit I forgot about that' _

"Who are you?" she asked, turning around to see his face, he was still holding her by the wrist. "Well wouldn't you like to know?"

"I sure would, now come on sweetie" They walked to a coffee shop and sat at one of the tables, "Want some coffee?" he asked her, she seem to think about it.

"No, coffee makes me tense"

He watched her get up and then returns with tea, "Tea?"

"Green tea, I like it"

'_And it calms me, I think I'ma need it, what ever this is'_

"So who are you?"

"Right to the point, huh?"

"It's seems so"

It was quiet between the two for good bit, "So Izaya Orihara"

"So you have heard of me"

"I know my fair share of people here" she said with a smirk then it faded away, "What do you want?"

"Well aren't you full of question's Talin Heiwajima" he saw her stiffen as she drunk her tea, "I know far more people"

She just snipped her tea and smiled, "What's a Russian girl doing so far from home"

"I am home actually; maybe your people aren't good at all"

'_She sure did know how to play a game'_

"So how long are we going to play this little game?"

"A game is it?"

She wasn't answering him; she was looking out the window and drinking her tea

'_This guy, what the hell is with him?'_

"Why don't you ask him" she told him as she stood and began to walk away, "IZAYA!"

Was the next thing he heard, before a sign was hurled inside the coffee shop, "Shizu-chan what a nice surprise, all this for me"

"Shut the hell up you damn flea!"

Izaya was out of the door just like that, taking off in a fast run, more like a fast break or making an emergency exit, he caught up with Talin and stood in front of her, "Hey there"

"What" she spat, "That sounded cold"

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"IZAYA!"

"Hey Shizu-chan"

'_Damn he's hiding behind that girl'_

"I never said I play fair" Izaya gloated, turning around Talin in the process she stood still for a moment, seeing Shizuo with the sign in his hands and noticing the knife to her throat. _'Didn't I save her?'_

"What's wrong Shizu-chan?"

"Don't call me that flea" Shizuo didn't want to hurt the girl, so what was he going to do?

Talin had pulled out her flick blade, hitting hers with Izaya's; Shizuo now had an opening he took it, thanks to her. He was too busy thinking to see what the girl did until he heard the sound of knifes hitting each other.

The girl ran away from the both of them, I wouldn't blame her not after that.

"Any last words flea?" Shizuo asked he was going to squish a flea today

"You need help by your little sister in order to catch me"

He dropped the flea on his ass, "What the hell are you talking about"

Izaya didn't answer him, he took off, he got his ass handed to him, oh but he wasn't going to lose this game.

_**At Shinra's who was on the phone with Izaya**_

"Hello?"

"Oh Izaya"

"You did what?"

"Wait….wait….What?"

***Door slams shut***

"Bye"

"Glad you came by"

"Hey Shinra, hey Celty, Celty asked me to come by now what do you want"

"Shizuo"

Shinra pushed his glasses up on his face, "You have to be more careful"

"Huh?"

"I heard you had another encounter with Izaya with some girl between the two of you"

'_Damn word gets around fast'_

"You didn't hit her did you?" Shinra asked quickly, he was more worried than ever.

"No she helped me, then ran away"

_[She might have been scared]_

He figured that, but she didn't look that way, well not to him anyway, "Izaya called her Talin"

"Weird name" Shinra concluded

"Yeah I know also the flea said she was my sister of something"

"W-what?!"

"Yea, well see ya"

'_What the hell was Izaya talking about? My sister, I must have hit the louse too hard or something'_

Shizuo walked home with that in mind, wondering what Izaya meant.

**[1]**** Fujoshi: is a female otaku who focuses on BL/yaoi and BL/yaoi related material.**


	5. Chapter 5: What Am I going to do now?

_**The next day **_

"Hey" Masaomi shouted to Talin, somehow her and the three were becoming friends, she didn't mind it either.

They all were hanging out lately, "Where you going today?" he asked her, last time he picked where they went, they went to a costume party but they picked each others costume. Unfortunately for her Masaomi picked out a fox costume for her, she picked out a cat costume for Anri, and she didn't want to be alone in that department after all Masaomi picked out her costume.

Anri had to pick one for Mikado, which was dressed as a wolf and Mikado, Masaomi dresses as a bunny. They all walked down the street as fox, cat, wolf, and bunny.

"I'm helping out at Open Arms daycare today" Talin answered him, "Aw come on"

"I'm still getting over that costume party you took us to"

"It was fun right?"

"Yeah the bunny outfit was funny"

"Mikado thought he was funny with that one" he looked at his best friend; he looked down trying to avoid Masaomi's gaze.

"You did put Talin in that fox costume" he told his friend

"You did, but then I did put Anri in that cat outfit" Talin agreed, so in a way they were even, somehow.

"See ya later" Talin left her friends.

Shizuo and Tom were just walking they were done for today

"Shizuo, are you okay?"

"Yea"

"Are you actually thinking about what Izaya said?" he had told Tom what had happened the day before

"…"

Tom was now going into "_Mother hen_" mode, "Make sure you know before you tell her, so you won't hurt this girl cause I doubt she knows anything about Izaya and what he told you"

"How am I going to do that?" he had no clue how he would find the girl, yet talk to her, every time he has seen her she was either between him and that flea.

"Find out if she's actually related to you"

'_She caught a vending machine, who else does that?'_

"Sure"

He took another cancer stick out and lit it, taking a long drag of his cigarette, trying to figure out what he was going to do; he told Tom that he had to go.

He just walked on, trying to come up with something but came up with nothing, he sat on the park bench thinking.

Hearing footsteps walking over to him, looking through his bangs he saw Celty

"Oh hey Celty"

She typed on her PDA

_[Hey, what's wrong?]_

"I kinda need help with something"

_[What is it?]_

"I'm not really sure how in the hell am I supposed to figure out if Izaya was lying or not" He told her while scratching his head, it took a while before Celty answered him, and she could tell that he was frustrated with this.

_[ Shinra could do a DNA test and if that doesn't work I could try to talk to her]_

"Well okay"

'_Then what am I supposed to do'_ He asked himself, if she was what Izaya had said she was then what. Izaya has to be lying, there was no way, it was only him and Kasuka, always been that way too.

"Let me know anything" he told the Celtic fairy before leaving her, she headed back home.

**Once she had gotten back**

"CELTY! YOU'RE BACK!" Shinra ran to give her a hug but that didn't happen as planned, she moved and his face ended up flat on the floor.

_[Can you come with me?]_

"Anything for you"

He was still in his own fantasy world, there was only one way she could snap him out of it, if she had her head she would have rolled her eyes. But instead she gave him a good punch to the abdomen.

_[Shinra!]_

"Okay okay"

But he wasn't moving fast enough for the Celtic fairy at the moment, she dragged him all the way to her bike.

**While** **Celty and Shinra ride around **

"Masaomi quit it" Mikado told his best friend, yet teasing him in front of his crush, Masaomi knew that he liked Anri but he could never make a move.

"So why haven't you made a move yet?" Anri stared at her ice cream then started eating it again, knowing what her friends were talking about. "W-what?" Mikado's cheeks turned a slight pink as he was looking away. "You need lessons"

"Lessons? Masaomi what are you talking about?"

"Flirting with a girl lessons" Masaomi smiled proudly, "And I'll teach you, isn't that right Anri" He had his arm around the girl, she didn't pay that any attention, being used to these guys she knew what was bound to happen but she was happy to be around the two.

The three soon went there separate ways, Mikado was on his way home, until Celty pulled up in front of him.

_[Mikado have you seen a girl named Talin anywhere?]_

"She left us earlier"

He looked behind Celty, "Hey Mikado"

'_Shinra?' _

The underground doctor waved, "Celty you still haven't told me anything" Shinra was starting to whine like a little kid, the Celty fairy could only shake her head.

_[Mikado Listen, where did she go?]_

"She said that she was helping out at Open Arms daycare center"

_[Thanks]_

Not knowing what to think of it he walked on.

"Izaya!"

Izaya was yet having fun with Shizuo, running into an alley he hid

"Where'd that bastard go?" Shizuo asked himself

Izaya called from right behind him, "Here I am Shizu-chan" Shizuo turned around wildly, now he was right in front of the flea he hated so much. Pulling Izaya up to his level by his shirt, ready to beat the living hell out of the bastard.

Izaya smiled, "What the hell are you smiling about?"

"You finally caught me, now what?"

"Beat you down till your nothing" He snorted, was the flea stupid or something what else would happen if he caught him.

"You sure?" he questioned the blonde, while putting his arms around the blonde's neck, "Is that what you really what you want to do Shizu-chan?" questioning him again, but in a whispering voice.

The blonde put him down, with Izaya arms still around his neck; he watched the ex-bartender's face turn a faint pink. His smile returned, and then quickly faded when his back hit a wall, brick to be exact, a sharp pain went up his spine as he was brutally shoved into the wall by the blonde.

Pulling Shizuo down closer to him, "You never wanted to, did you?" He asked whispering in the blonde's ear again.

Izaya still got no answer from the other, he and Shizuo had little space between there face's, he closed that bit of space moments away, then quickly, letting go and taking off in a run away from the other, "Maybe another time" leaving the other in the alley flushed and with a confused look left on his face.

'_What was that?'_

Clearly Shizuo had some things to think about, he didn't know what to think about what just happened, he finally gets his chance to kill the flea and then this happens, he didn't want to kill the flea at all, all he wanted was to hold Izaya forever, just to be near him. And then just like that he runs off, and he was left the alley yet alone and face flushed.

He put his glasses back on and lit another cigarette, and walked out of the alley.

Watching Celty passing by with a passenger

'_Shinra, What the hell' _he thought to himself, wondering where they were going, who knows.

**Shizuo walks around, wondering what the hell just happened**

"This is it Celty, Open Arms daycare center"

They both walked inside the daycare, "Now go back outside and play" a boy with told the little boy with a warm smile.

He looked up, "Yes?"

The underground doctor pushed his glasses back up, "We're looking for Talin"

"Oh, she stepped out for the moment she'll be back in a few, your welcome to stay"

_[Thank you]_

He only smiled at the doctor and the Celtic fairy, and went back outside to check on the children. They watched the boy try to handle the children but he kept falling and stepping on toys and getting his hair pulled.

_[We should go help him]_

"I suppose so" Then the door opened, "Kenta?" she asked, the two turned around, _'why is a doctor and the Black rider here?'_ She asked herself, "Uh hi do you need anything?"

"My name is Shinra, can we speak to you?"

"Uh sure, could you wait in the office?" she led them to an office room then excused herself.

**Talin's P.O.V**

When I walked in I saw the Black Rider and a doctor standing in the room, what were they doing in a place to like this?

The doctor said he wanted to speak to me so I directed them both to my office and went to go get Kenta.

"Kenta!"

The boy with long black hair looked up, he was on the ground and looking confused, not knowing how he got there. I could help but laugh, "I knew I shouldn't left"

"No its fine" he said with that stupid smile on his face, "There are two people inside looking for you" he told her. "Yeah I saw them when I came inside; we should take the kids inside"

"Right, I've got beaten enough for today" He agreed, "Uh Talin, how do we do that, they're out of control"

"That's what you think" she gave him a creepy smirk and continued, "Hey it's hot out here, want to go inside of snacks" That got the kids attention, they ran inside with Kenta in front for another reason he didn't want to get ran over again, Talin was the last one to enter.

By the time I walked in all the kids were sitting down waiting for the snacks, walking over to the TV. I turned it on, "What do guys want to watch?"

"SpongeBob!"

"Dora!"

"X-Men!"

"A Movie!"

Children were yelling out different shows, any everything, "What kind of movie do you want to watch?" Kenta asked them, I face palmed myself.

"LET'S WATCH!" a little girl started to say

"Yes Mynah?" I asked, the girl looked at me clueless, "I forgot."

'_Well that's great'_

Looking through different DVDs, I came across one of Yuuhei Heiwajima's movie, well one of the movies he's been in, what the world was it doing here? "Hey Kenta."

"Yeah" he said coming over from where he was to me, "This yours?" He didn't say anything, instead he blushed, and I had to laugh, "So you're a fan boy huh?"

"Don't tell anyone?"

"Wont, why would I?" He thought about that, "I don't know."

"Go get the snacks, be there in a sec." Watching him go into the kitchen, I got up, "You're watching Kung Fu Panda." The kids didn't care; they would watch it anyway.

I went to got help Kenta pass out the snacks and juice and asked him to watch the kids while I talk to the people in my office, he didn't mind it, after all they were watching a movie, what could happen.

Walking back into the office left my two visitors in and closing the door the doctor introduced himself.

"Hello I'm Shinra Kishitani and this is Celty Sturluson"

"Talin Heiwajima, if I may ask why are you here?"

"We have reason to believe that your Shizuo Heiwajima's little sister."

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window, "Just because of that video or Izaya Orihara? " Celty typed on her PDA, who knows where this conversation would go if Shinra kept going.

_[We're not trying to make you upset, we haven't seen anyone do that beside's Shizuo, and since it was mentioned by Izaya we just want to know if your actually his sister or not]_

The girl looked a Celty, "I understand"

_[Would you mind coming to our place tomorrow?]_

"Sure, I don't mind"

_[Sorry about Shinra here]_

Talin laughed, "That's fine"

Shinra was clueless as he could ever be, peeking out the door, "That kid is pretty good with children huh?"

"Kenta? No not really"

They left the daycare after they traded numbers, when they got home Shinra called up Shizuo but he didn't answer, instead there was a knock on the door.

"Hey"

It was Shizuo, "Uh hey, did you get hurt?" Shinra asked the ex-bartender

"No, Celty said you found the girl"

_[Her name is Talin Heiwajima, and she'll be here tomorrow]_

He said nothing, _'same last name, what else is there?'_

"Wait we?"

_[Shinra came with me and almost made her mad; I think that was a record of two minutes]_

'_Yeah that was Shinra for ya'_

_[Maybe you can come so you can meet her]_

"I guess"

**Back to Talin**

All the children had gone home and Kenta was going to lock up the daycare for the day, I was hungry and in the mood for sushi. After meeting Shinra and Celty I needed some tea walking down the street I ran into the otaku gang. "Hey fellow fujoshi!" Erika yelled.

'_Crap'_

"Hey guys"

She walked into Simon, "Come, eat sushi"

I smiled, just what I wanted, I sat with the otaku gang, "Hey, do you guys think I could be Shizuo's sister?"

"Could be" Kyohei answered then Saburo, "You gotta be, who else, you got the name to prove it"

"That would be so cool!" Erika squealed

'_Great, what if it's true, would I have to live with him, what I am going to do now'_


	6. Chapter 6: Face to Face

**Talin's P.O.V**

WHOA! Cars, vending machine, signs and other things were flying; my so called brother came out of now where shouting at Izaya. I moved out of the way, there was not chance in hell that I would be getting in the middle of this again. Backing into the shadows of yet another alleyway to avoid getting hit, I watched as Masaomi pull Mikado along with him, Mikado reached out for Anri but didn't grab her. It was an impulse that told me to grab her, feeling that I wasn't going to make it to her,_ 'what the…?'_

**Normal P.O.V**

"Simon?" he caught the huge sign that would've hit the girl, "Come on" Talin pulled Anri out of the way and the angry Shizuo was still bashing a gang of idiots with only a stop sign. While Simon tried to stop all the violence and the four Raira academy students watched. It wasn't long until Talin spotted Celty she left the other three, "This is something" she only nodded and typed on her PDA, _[Are you alright?]_

"Yes" Celty only nodded and rode off; I had to say her bike was cool.

"Damn it!" the blond ex-bartender yelled; Simon was beat up pretty bad.

"_**You look pretty beat up"**_ the girl spoke in Russian, nevertheless he spoke back _**"Violence is not the answer"**_

"You say that often my friend" the Russian man only smiled and walked away.

"Damn. Damn. Damn." Tom listened to Shizuo as they walked the streets of Ikeburkro, "what's wrong now?"

"He pisses me off damn flea"

The other sighed watching the other start smoking yet again, they walked in silence, and well Tom walked in silence.

"Damn"

"What?"

"I have to go meet….i have to go"

"To meet that so called sister of yours?"

"I didn't think of it"

"See ya"

And with that Shizuo turned around and headed straight for Shinra's.

"Anri you okay?"

"Yes"

Besides the fact that Simon had just saved her and Talin she was worried, Talin had looked at her as if she had saw Saika, seeing that she hadn't been cut by Saika either.

"Anri?" Mikado had pulled her out of her thoughts along with Masaomi which was hitting on her, "Where'd Talin go? I thought I saw her?" she asked the others, "She left" Mikado answered her "she said she was meeting a friend and then left" he continued.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow, bye"

"A-Anri!"

"Let her go bro" Masaomi told her friend it was no use running after her now.

**Shinra and Celty**

There was a knock the door, Shinra went to go see who it was, opening the door to see Talin, "Um hi"

"Come in Talin" she walked in to see Celty, _'No head cool' _giving her a glance before sitting on the couch.

_[Hey Talin, thank you for coming, Shinra's going to have you go into the back room for a minute.]_

"Your welcome, thanks for the directions; it's a DNA type thing, right?"

_[Yes, don't worry you can trust….he's ok]_

"Kay"

"You were about to say she could trust me! Why'd you stop?"

Talin watched the two, _'they're like a couple, wait so how would that work?'_

Running different scenarios through her mind, "Talin?" snapping her head up, taking her out of her thoughts; "Hmm?"

"Come with me please"

"Kay" she followed Shinra down the hall.

'_I save a girl one day and the next she's assumed to be my so called sister; who is this girl anyway? And what does Izaya want with her'_

"Shizu-chan!" was what Shizuo heard; it sure had got his attention and boy was it the wrong one to get his attention.

"IZAAAYYYAA!"

"Hehehe, catch me if you can Shizu-chan" Izaya ran from him knowing he would just follow I mean who wouldn't follow him he was just so sexy.

And of course Shizuo ran after him like a mad man, just not the reasons Izaya thought, as soon as he got his monster where he wanted him.

"Shizu-chan are you that mad at me?" he asked slyly, "Izaya what was the meaning of that!" slamming the informant against the wall causing he to cringe in pure pain at the unexpected contact with the wall. "Why are you so mad with me?"

"What is wrong with you bastard!" the flea only smiled at him, "Nothing, no nothing at all" pulling the ex-bartender close enough to feel the hot breath of the other. Oh how Izaya liked the smell Shizuo's breath it was intoxicating; the smell of cigarettes and the sweet smell of sweet things entered to informants' nose.

"You smell so good Shizu-chan" was all he could manage to say, he wanted to bury his face in his clothes and just inhale the scent that is Shizuo, but it wasn't the time for all that. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" was all Shizuo could manage as well, now that he had the time to look at the flea he was kind of cute, he was adorable. 'WHAT IN THE HELL AM I THINKING!' he yelled at himself for even thinking those things, "I wont ask again what the fuck is wrong with you flea" slamming back against the wall, "Why ya gotta be that way, huh Shizu-chan" the only response Izaya got was the ex-bartenders low growl in annoyance and confusion. "Well until next time" slipping out of Shizuo's grasp, giving him a peck on the cheek before he totally disappeared out of Shizuo's sight.

He didn't know what to think was Izaya right the first time he had an encounter with him he hated the man; I mean he really pissed him off but he didn't know it was all so confusing at first he was unbearable to look at, he was just beatable then the next he was just cute so adorable to him.

"Damn. Damn it all!" he growled; he had time to think about it on his way to Shinra's; what the hell was he supposed to say to that girl when he meets her, Hi I'm Shizuo and I could be possibly gay; no chance in hell was he going to say that.

This was the time he needed someone to talk to but he didn't have anytime for that he would just try to figure this one out by his self.

**Meanwhile**

Celty was in the living room waiting on Shinra and Talin to come back; she wondered where Shizuo was he did say he was going to be here, it might be the only chance he would get to talk to the girl besides the fact almost every time they do see each other she's between Shizuo and Izaya which doesn't mean anything good, she was always in danger of getting hurt.

But by the way she talked she didn't mind at all, although she didn't know much from this girl the Celtic fairy felt like she knew the girl in some way.

While Celty was in thought there was a knock on the door, she opens it to find Shizuo on the other side; "hey, where's Shinra?" if she had her head she would've rolled her eyes and replied by saying what did you get hurt on your way here, what have you and Izaya been doing?

But instead she welcomed her friend inside and they sat on the couch and watched T.V.

"So you're an underground doctor?"

"I guess you can say that"

"That's pretty cool, sometimes"

"Sometimes?"

"I mean I guess it could sometimes be a pain in the butt" she stopped, _'Why is he dressed as a bartender?'_

"Uh Talin this is Shizuo" Shinra introduced, the girl moved to sit right next to Celty it was quiet, real quiet.

'_Well this is going no where fast'_ she thought to herself; "Hey, Talin right?" the blonde asked, she turned to look at him; she was doing nothing more than looking around the house.

"Bout the other day?"

"Which one, the day a vending machine could've crushed me or being stuck between you and him?" she said it so cool and calm and a bit absence minded.

"Both, sorry about that"

"Oh it's fine, I guess" after all it seemed like nothing but in reality it was really something; she could've gotten seriously hurt if she was any other person. "Hey Shizuo, right? Have you always thrown things like that?"

"Yeah, guess you could put it that way" She didn't say anything, making her own assumptions in her head. Why was he dressed like that? She didn't know what to say, what was she supposed to say to him; its cool you can seriously hurt people with strength like that. That would piss him off; by the looks of it he would get really mad really quick.

"Um are you okay with that?" realizing the question she had asked the wrong question, "You don't have to answer that, Just wondering" she said shyly while looking down at the floor; "Naw, it's fine" he told her.

'_Feels like that awkward moment where your friend sets you up with a blind date that turns out you're face to face with your brother' _

It had gotten quiet again and it seemed like everyone was in there own world Shizuo and Talin was quiet, like closed books; she didn't talk much and he didn't either. So now it was Shinra's turn at this attempt; "So did you live somewhere else before here?" her mouth twisted up into a frown; "Well no and yes, I guess"

"I don't follow"

"To make a long story short I was born and slightly raised in Ikeburkro, kinda; the reason I said that was because I was up for adoption. I was in Italy with one family for a while; as soon as I could walk I mean who wants a baby that can't walk. Then I ended up in Canada with another family, then Russia, Britain, back here then Germany, and America and other places I don't remember nor the families but I ended up back in Russia though."

"At least you got here after the slasher attacks" the doctor told her.

"Hm?"

Shizuo stared at her, _'she's been to that many places?'_

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it" Shinra might have said something that might peek the young girl interest; "Well okay? I have to be going; I go to school you know" she said before running out, telling the bartender that she'll see him around, maybe.


	7. Chapter 7: Verdict

**A/N: Heyyyy it's been awhile and today I had to make myself to sit and write this, it took me awhile to think about what to write… but I'm done! If anyone gets confused or sees bad grammar and can't stand I'm sorry.**

The next day at school Talin walked with her three friends to school; Anri, Masaomi, and Mikado to school. A lot of the other kids looked at her, some dared not to get near and of course she didn't care. Yeah, she heard a lot about her new 'brother' if she could call him that though she thought it was pretty cool in retrospect but she had better things to deal with.

That was before a couple of students walked up to her, "is it true your Shizuo's sister?" word gets around fast huh, "what if and what if I'm not?" this was starting to annoy her as she waited for someone to answer her but it was obvious that they weren't and she started staring out the window again. Time seem to pass by faster for her when she wasn't really paying attention.

Then her phone vibrated in her pocket ruining her peace once again, it was a text from Shizuo_; when the hell do you get out of school? Kids are staring at me and its pissing me off_. She laughed to herself and replied_; you really have a short temper dude, well you don't have to wait long then_. As soon school let out she went straight to the bathroom to change out of the school uniform she hated so much, but ran into some trouble on her way there and dealt with it as quickly as she could. When she got outside she saw Shizuo waiting for her with some guy.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Shizuo shrugged, "Shinra suggested I get to know you, you know spend time with you" she only nodded, "so who's the dread head?"

"This is Tom, he's my boss"

"Oh cool, nice to meet ya"

"You too Talin" she gave him a slightly confused look; "Shizuo told me about you. "Cool, what else has my 'big brother' told you?" the debt collector chuckle, even though it wasn't official, they acted like brother and sister.

"Time to get back to work" the ex-bartender nodded and started to walk away and turned around to look at his could be sister. "Ya coming?"

"Yeah sure" she caught up to them and jumped on Shizuo's back, she was surprised she actually made it she thought she'd try jumping on his back and fail but didn't. "What are you a baby?" he asked and she shrugged; "I don't know"

"Well get off"

"Come on please"

"Fine"

"See the baby of the family always gets their way" Tom told Shizuo who agreed since he had been carrying Talin on his back, who insisted she didn't get everything she wanted. Then stopped and put her down, "stay here" he told her and she started to complain; "why? You're not going to kill anyone, are you?"

"We don't want the little baby Heiwajima to get hurt."

"Tom not funny, I'm not a baby!" though she obeyed the order, she was just fine watching them from there. All of a sudden Shizuo was picking up a tree, _'guess there wasn't any signs around'_ but in the need the guy paid up, and they made sure of that before coming to get her.

"Come on Tal" he picked her up and sat her on his shoulders, "Shizu?" he looked at her in annoyance, "Nickname?"

"Yeah pretty much, but did you know your job is cool" no one really told him he had a cool job, did she even mean that? "At least you found a job you can use your strength and your boss understands." He looked at the girl that was on his shoulder once again, she wasn't really paying attention before meeting the eyes of the blonde. "What?"

"Nothing"

They got to their last stop and Talin was put back on the ground staying with Shizuo while both watching Tom talk to some woman. "The hell? Were at the back of a strip club"

"Yeah, we are" seeing his signal to step in as soon as he left some woman came up to Talin, guess she was waiting for Shizuo to leave. "You don't work here"

"Duh I'm not stupid"

"Be careful child, I give you this you've got fight in ya, my employer needs someone like you"

"Uh not a whore sorry but hell no" the woman grabbed her face; "listen here little bitch, you better watch who you're talking to."

"Get away from her!" Shizuo growled and the whore/stripper whatever she was hurriedly got way from the girl who was glaring at the woman who had just threatened her. "Hey let's go" his voice took her out of her thoughts, "where?"

"Shinra's, he called" yet there was no answer and she didn't move either, he sighed lit another cigarette in his mouth and picked her up putting on his shoulders. He didn't mind it either; she wasn't a problem like the flea was what if they went related like Shinra thought? They could be friends, right? Guess they'd find out soon enough.

On the other hand, Shinra and Celty were waiting for Talin and Shizuo to get there but instead the infamous informant showed up and they had been trying to get him to leave since then, who knows when they were going to show up, hopefully there would be no repeat of the last time Izaya and Shizuo both ended up at his home.

"IZAYYAAAA!" too late, the doctor was going to get his house fixed again, "don't do it!" Talin yelled to Shizuo trying to get him not attack the moving informant while Shinra and Celty tried chasing him out. Though Shinra was still wondering how did they get in without a key or breaking the door down. "Will you get out of here!" she yelled, it was becoming clear she was beginning to have trouble keeping the ex-bartender at bay.

Out of nowhere Izaya prances out the apartment, the same way he came in, the informant was about to be chased but the small girl regained her grip and sent Shizuo falling on the floor pinning him down using her strength to hold him there and she wasn't the only one who was surprised by that move. "If you promise to not go after that idiot, I'll let you up,"

"Fine" letting him go right after Shinra laughed and started babbling about how the two were so alike causing Celty to punch him in the stomach to make him stop. "okay okay….so it was a little tricky and it only took one try but I had to be sure so I went digging for papers and"

"I have no idea what you're saying" Talin interrupted, "you guys are related"

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Shizuo asked and Shinra responded with I thought it would sound better if I explained both Heiwajima's shrugged, "so what was the flea doing here?" they hoped he really forgot about that but it seemed he didn't. "Why are you so hung up on that?" looks like little sisters came in handy, "I'm not" she nodded, "hey I'm leaving, I'm the only one that goes to school." And with that she left; the highschooler among all these adults, she had a full day. From school to spending the day with Tom and Shizuo, well mostly watching them work to finally finding out she had some part of her family. If someone told her that when she was smaller it would've helped knowing she wasn't the only one dealing with inhuman strength.

Maybe she should have gotten a head start on getting home but oh well she was still heading home now. "I have to do better on getting home" telling herself as she got home safely before going to take a shower. However minutes later someone was knocking at her door, in which she mentally debated if she should answer the door or not, but ended up doing so anyway.

"Yeah"

_Hey~_

"What are you doing here?"

"Aww, you no happy to see me?"

"Not even the last person I want to see" he made his way into her apartment; you've probably already guessed who this is, yes, Izaya. "Seriously what are you doing here and how did you find my house?"

"I have an offer for you and I simply followed you" he answered as he flopped on her couch and their game had resumed, "you followed me!" he just nodded and waited for her next question as she shut her door; "and that would be?" coldly asking, "come now, you can't be nice to your house guest?"

"Not when it's you"

_Oh well~_

"You came here wanting something, right? So hurry up and say it or leave"

"You really don't like me Li-chan"

"Don't call me that" of course he ignored her, in fact he liked the name; "I want you to work for me, I could use your strength, sarcasm and knowledge." She just stared at him like he was crazy; she just wanted the informant out of there.

He watched her think about it which was pretty amusing to him. "I'll think about it, I guess, now get out" she stated while rubbing her eyes, it was late and Talin was sleepily. "Aw the little baby is sleepy" patting the girls head as he was passing her to leave, "whatever" slamming the door enough to not break it before then heading to bed.

When she woke up, memories from yesterday started flooding back, as she looked at her clock; _'shit'_ she was beyond late for school. "Well there's always tomorrow" it wasn't like she had a her uniform to kids that jumped her well tried to messed it up so maybe she could roam around, but first she had to get dressed.

"I really have to wash clothes" she told herself before getting dressed and heading out the door, as she walked the streets she got a call, "yeah?"

"Oh Erika what's up?"

"How would you know? Wait are you following me again?" she turned around in just enough time to get glomped by the girl, how did she become friends with her in the first place. Before she said anything else the girl dragged her somewhere and before she knew it. "Look at you! I never thought a girl like you would be wearing skirts!"

"I don't have any clean pants that's why" she was wearing a black and grey pleated skirt with a chain on top and tight black short underneath the skirt or were those leggings, black no-sleeve collared shirt with a grey vest that stopped at her stomach with a matching tie and her favorite furry black wolfish jacket besides it had wolf ears on the hood. (Yeah she needed to wash clothes soon) "So cute"

"Erika!"

"Doesn't she look pretty" sure she would say it and the guys would Erika, Talin had some feeling that Erika had some power over these guys, who knew. "I feel like a werewolf girl character from an anime or manga"

"she does" Walker agreed, now someone was on her side; "I'm beginning to think you plan me looking like this" the girl only smiled, 'great' Talin fished for something in her jacket pocket, then she found it her sunglasses ; _'it's just make up right? I hope so feels like she painted my face'_ she thought before putting the on and leaving

She just walked around before things got hectic but she ended up having to duck, guess Shizuo was somewhere nearby; having nothing better to do she went to see why he was pissed off this time. Moments she saw why, "Look Shizu-chan"

'_Not this guy again'_

"Don't touch her!" next thing she knows they were running towards her, "Li-chan!" hugging her making Shizuo mad, "I said don't touch her!" she was pulled from Izaya's grip. She just sighed, "Izaya don't call me that"

"Not going to happen"

"Thought so, anyway Shizuo aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yeah, regretting that" she said while wiping her glasses off before trying to get down but Shizuo wasn't having that. "Can you put me down?"

"Not until the flea leaves"

'_Thought so'_

"Why are you still here" she asked really wanting him to leave her alone; "I thought you would figure it out by now Li-chan, I'm waiting on my answer"

"Is that so? In that case no" the informant shrugged then blew them a kiss before leaving, he had other things to do but that didn't mean he was going to give up. "So what the hell was that?" Talin asked while he put her down, he shrugged. "Pretty sure that kiss was for you, it couldn't have been for me"

"What did you say and what happened to your eyes?" quickly she put her glasses on, "Erika put make up on me by force." The man just walked away telling her to come with him since he wasn't working, "What did the flea want with you?"

"Nothing really" he picked her up by the hood of her jacket until she told him; "he came to my apartment really late and asked me to work for him, I told him I would think about it and today I told him no, now will you put me down!"

"You should stay away from him"

"Yeah I know, I mean what stranger shows up where you live its stalkerish"

"Yeah it is, and why didn't you beat him senseless" she just gave him a look saying it was late I mean really late and I was beyond tired.

"What's with you and him anyway? I mean do you like him or something cause Erika has this whole Shizaya thing, more like a fan page and it's weird." The look he gave her was anger and confusion as he was picking her up by her hood yet again. "She has a what!"

"I don't know, holy shit your bleeding!" he dropped her on her butt, "I forgot about that" now they had to go get him fixed up, no way in hell were they going to the hospital so Shinra's was the next best thing.

They walked in silence, Shizuo smoked and Talin had a sucker, then the silence stopped, they could hear the doctor through the door, all they could do was knock or in.

"hey Celty, mind if we drop by, Shizuo got his self-cut up pretty badly by Izaya" the Celtic fairy shook her helmet as if saying no and let them come in; finding the doctor on the floor, "oh hey guys" not one of them asked why he was on the floor, "can you fix him?"

"Yup"

"Cool" both sat down and failed to notice anyone else in the room and jumped, "where did you guys come from!?"

"We've been here" stated Walker the guy always kept his eyes closed, maybe for the better some people was scary when they opened their eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Erika and Walker got Kyohei in a fight" they looked at the guy in question, "so what brings you two here?" getting them to stop looking at him which they shrugged, "he got in another fight with Izaya" and Shizuo followed, " the fight was before you told me the flea came by your house late last night." All eyes were on the ex-bartender that was now taking his shades off; "how did he know where you live?" oh crap now he was mad, "Don't know guess he followed me, he's an informant how am I supposed to know or stay away from him at that?" She had a point there which brought on Shinra's next big idea; "if that's a problem why doesn't Talin move in with Shizuo."

"That's one way to keep the flea away" of course he would agree he was her brother now, "that would be so awesome, but what if Izaya doesn't stop coming around, what would happen next? Will the Shizaya ever happen or is a new love starting to bloom or will it all crumble?"

"Uh no, definitely not" what was Erika talking about anyway? _[I agree with Talin]_ at least Celty was on her side a girl need privacy; "their arguments and fights would be epic." Thanks Kyohei, no help, "so who's stronger? Talin or Shizuo? Walker had to be the one to ask; well the two looked at each other both wondering which one was stronger. Before turning to everyone else before her brother even said anything; "who cares" Talin managed to say, making Shinra, Walker and Erika respond to her, "SHE'S SO COOL!" Shizuo couldn't help but laugh to himself.


End file.
